fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kurt, my Love
thumb Ich werde jetzt mal eine FF aus Blaines Sicht schreiben. :) Viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen! Das schräg gedruckte sind ''Gedanken''' und das dick gedruckte sins SMSen. '''''Schreibe jetzt doch mit PoV-Wechsel!!! Ab 12 Verrückt nach Dir Da liegt er. Kurt. Mein Kurt. Ich bin so froh ihn zu haben! Dachte ich mir. Da wach er auf. Er schaute mich verschlafen an und ich lehnte mich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Doch er schob mich weg und sagte :" Süßer. Ich habe mich noch nicht frisch gemacht... Hey! Lass das! Das kitzelt.. hahaha." Ich hatte nämlich währenddessen angefangen, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern, da ich wusste, wie wuschig ihn das immer macht. Dann sagte ich :"Schatz. Das ist mir egal! Ich bin verrückt nach Dir!" Dann konnte ich ihn endlich küssen."Oh ich liebe dich Blaini."-"Und ich dich viiiiel mehr" sagte ich grinsend und stand auf, um hinunter zu gehen und uns Frühstück zu machen. Doch Kurt hielt mich fest:"Willst Du nicht lieber mit Duschen kommen?" fragte er mich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich war echt verrückt nach ihm. Nur leider musste ich noch ein Jahr zur Schule gehen, während Kurt ja schon fertig war. Ich vermisse ihn jedes mal, wenn wir Glee-Club haben. Zwar sind da noch Puck und Tina und Artie... aber nicht Kurt. "Na an was denkst du liebling?" fragte Kurt mich und riss mich aus meinem Tagtraum heraus. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter liegen. Ich liebte es, wenn er das tat. "Also?"-"Also was?"fragte ich und wusste mal wieder nicht worum es ging."Na kommst du jetzt mit? Oder willst du mich ganz alleine duschen lassen?" "Ich komme ja schon." sagte ich lachend und wurde schon von Kurt an der Hand ins Bad gezogen. Was soll ich machen? "Bis nachher Schatz.", sagte ich und küsste Kurt. "Bis dann mein Süßer." Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr zur Schule. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Kurt. Während des Unterrichts, während der Pause und auch während des Glee Clubs. Sodass ich gar nicht merkte, dass mein Handy klingelte. "Willst du nicht drangehen Blaine?.....Blaine?" fragte Sugar. Doch ich bekam es noch nicht mit. "*Will räuspert sich* Blaine? Dein Handy müsste eigendlich aus sein!" Sagte Will ernst und erst da merkte ich das es klingelte. Ich wollte auf den Display schauen, doch da hörte es auf zu klingeln. Es war Kurt. Sekunden später kam eine SMS in der Stand : Blaine bitte ruf an! Es ist wichtig! *OMG* dachte ich. Was ist passiert? Und wenn gut noch nicht einmal Ich liebe Dich hinterschreibt und noch nicht mal seinen Namen hinterschreibt, muss es wichtig sein. "Alles Ok bei dir?" riss mich Mr. Shue aus den Gedanken. "Könnte ich mal kurz telefonieren? Es ist sehr wichtig." fragte ich ihn und er erlaubte es mir zum Glück. Ich rannte in den Flur und rief Kurt an. "Kurt?" "Blaine! Dein Bruder hat angerufen und hat..." Ich unterbrach ihn: "Mein Bruder ist nicht wichtig Kurt! Ich will nie wieder was von meinem Bruder hören und das müsstest du auch wissen!" "Blaine! Aber es geht nicht um deinen Bruder!" Das brachte mich jetzt zum nachdenken. "Er hat angerufen um zu sagen, dass deine Mutter einen Autounfall hatte. Soll ich dich abholen?" "---" "Blaine?...Blaine? Hey Blaine. Ich komme jetzt und hole dich ab!" ich dachte mir nur, *was soll ich jetzt machen* Ich war sprachlos. Ich konnte nicht denken. Ich hasse meine Familie. Ich wurde noch nie in meiner Familie akzeptiert.Ich ... aber es ist meine Mutter! thumb|Blaine und kurt "Hey. Ich soll dich wieder herreinholen." kam Sarah (ein neues Mitglied) angelaufen. Ich ging einfach wieder hinein und setzte mich. Ich habe nichts mehr mitbekommen. Ich habe nicht gedacht. Über garnichts. Ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlte. Meine Mutter und Meine Familie interessierte mich noch nie. Aber was... "Hallo Leute. Mr. Shue?! Könnten wir mal eben reden?"Kurt war da. Diese wundervolle Stimme brachte mich wieder ins "da sein". Ich sah die beiden rausgehen. Sie sprachen über irgendetwas: Kurt:" Dürfte ich Blaine abholen? Es geht um seine Mutter. Sie hatte einen Unfall." Will:" Ja ok. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du ihn mitnimmst. Kein Ding. wünsch ihm Gute Besserung!" Kurt:" Danke!" "Soo! Dann wollen wir einmal Weitermachen! In 4 Wochen sind die Regionals und ihr wisst was das heißt!" kam Mr. Shuester wieder hinein und auch Kurt kam und nam mich am Arm mit. Doch ich bekam es nicht richtig mit. Es war, als wenn man alles sieht, aber trotzdem nicht mitbekommt. Das Wiedersehen Die ganze Autofahrt hatten wir nicht gesprochen. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Ich hatte Angst im Magen und zugleich war mir übel. Wahrscheinlich waren mein 'Vater' und mein Bruder auch da. Da brach Kurt das schweigen: "Blaine du bist ganz blass! Ist alles OK bei dir? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden und das weist du auch!" "Ich will einfach nicht meinen Bruder sehen und schon gar nicht meinen 'Vater'." "Hey! Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Vielleicht hat er die lange Zeit, die ihr euch jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen habt zum denken benutzt und hat dich mittlerweile so akzeptiert, wie du bist.", versuchte mich Kurt aufzuheitern. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und dazu hatte ich auch keine Lust zum reden. Da waren wir endlich ''dachte ich mir. ''Aber halt, worüber dachte ich gerade? Andererseits hatte mich meine Mutter immer so gut wie mö..."Bereit?", riss Kurt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte. Was sollte ich auch anderes machen. Da saßen sie. Mein 'Vater' den ich nie wieder sehen wollte und mein Bruder, der naja... Und da fiel es mir ein. Natürlich kannte mein 'Dad' Kurt noch nicht. Zwar verstand ich mich mit meinem Bruder nicht gut weil er schon echt schlimmes getan hatte und noch war ich früher zu ihm gegangen um ihn zu fragen, wie ich Kurt sagen sollte, dass ich ihn liebe. Er hatte mir dort das erste mal geholfen und meinen Eltern alles verschwiege. Jedoch hatte er danach nichts anderes zu tuen, als wieder auf mir wegen irgendwelchen Sachen auf mir herumzuhacken. "Hallo.", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimmer und nahm Kurts Hand, der schräg hinter mir stand. Mein 'Dad' schaute nur kurz hoch, wante kurz einen blick auf Kurt und schaute dann wieder in seine Zeitung. Mein Bruder sagte wenigstens "Hi." "Ähmm.. also.. Das ist mein Kumpel Kurt. Er hat mich hergefahren..." stammelte ich zusammen und merkte einen Druck auf meiner Hand. Kurt schaute mich an aber ich konnte nicht anders. Tolles wiedersehen. Jetzt lief ja wohl so ziemlich alles schief, was nur schief laufen konnte... Bitte wach auf! Wir saßen hier jetzt schon gefühlte 8 Stunden, als dann endlich ein Arzt kam: Sind sie die Familie von Mrs. Anderson?", fragte uns der Arzt. "Ja.", sagte mein Bruder und fing an, sich mit dem Arzt zu Unterhalten: Cooper:"Was hat sie denn?" Arzt:" Sie hat eine Schleudertraume, mehrere Rippenbrüche, eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Bein. Sie ist noch nihct bei Bewusstsein und es könnte sein, dass sie einen vorrübergehenden Gedächtnissverlust hat. Jedoch ist Mrs. Anderson noch gut weggekommen, denn wir müssen nichts operieren." Cooper:" Dürfen wir hinein?" Arzt:" Ja aber gehen sie alles in ruhe an und falls sie aufwachen sollte, rufen sie uns bitte sofort." Damit verabschiedete sich der Arzt und Cooper ging in das Zimmer. "Möchtest du auch gehen? Oder bist du noch nicht so weit?", fragte mich Kurt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte komm mit mir hinein!" Ich zerdrückte gerade seine Hand. "Bist du dir da Sicher? Ich gehöre nicht zur Familie."-"Doch Kurt! DU gehörst zur Familie. Du gehörst zu MIR!" Nun fasste ich den Mut und stand mit Kurt an meiner Hand auf und ging in das Zimmer. Mein 'Vater' schaute kurz auf unsere Hände und schaute genauso schnell wieder weg. Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Es ist mir auch egal was er denkt. Ich liebe Kurt! Als wir in das Zimmer traten, stand Cooper auf und ging wortlos hinaus. Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl nam Mums eine Hand in meine. Bitte wach doch auf Mum! Ich muss dir was erzählen. Ich brauche dich. Auch wenn wir uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Du warst früher immer für mich da! Jetzt werde ich es für dich sein. Dann schlief ich ein denn später weckte Kurt mich, dass wir so langsam mal gehen sollten. Ich nickte nur und wir gingen. "Blaine, morgen fängt meine Woche auf dem College an. Ich muss morgen also vor die aufstehen. Soll ich dich trotzdem wecken?" Achja... Kurt musste ja jetzt aufs College... Es fing ja erst eine Woche später als meine Schule an. Leider muss ich noch ein Jahr warten, bis ich fertig war mit der Highschool und komme hoffentlich auf das gleiche College wie Kurt, aufs FAAC.('F'ootball'A'nd'A'rts'C'ollege) '' "Also?" fragte er mich nochmal. "Hm? ähm.. eh ja sicher..." Der erste Tag (PoV-wechsel: Kurt) "Guten Morgen Blaine!" ich weckte ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte noch:"Finn und Rachel holen mich jetzt gleich ab. Ich liebe dich! Bis nachher." Ein "mhm" und ein " Ich habe dich auch lieb Schatz" waren seine Antwort und ich verschwand. '''Viel Spaß und Glück an deinem ersten im Tag auf dem College! Liebe dich → Blaine. ' Ich musste lächeln. Er ist soo süß! Danke Süßer! Ruh Du dich zuhause aus! Wenn du willst, darfst Du auch mit meinem Auto ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ruf mich an, wenn was ist! Liebe dich mehr :) → Kurt. Ich wusste, dass er viel lieber mit meinem Auto fährt, als mit seinem! Ich freute mich, auf das College. Eigendlich war das College wie ein Internat, denn man wohnte dort in seinen eigenen Zimmern, bzw. zu Zweit. Rachel und Finn durften jedoch nicht auf ein Zimmer, da Jungs und Mädels getrennt wurden. Aber ich werde noch mit Blaine in unserem Haus wohnen, denn durch den Unfall und da ich so nah am College wohne (20 Minuten entfernt) , hat der Director ein Auge zugedrückt. "Traurig, dass ihr nicht auf ein Zimmer könnt?" "Ja. Ich hätte so so so gerne ein Zimmer mit Finn! Ich meine, was denken die, was wir da machen! Wir würden uns schon noch auf den ganzen Stoff den wir lernen werden, konzentrieren!" meinte Rachel, bei der die Diva etwas hervor kam. "Hey Rach. Ich werde trotzdem immer zu Dir kommen und nur zum Schlafen in mein Zimmer gehen! Ich habe dich doch lieb!" antwortete Finn und sah Rachel zwischendurch immer mal verliebt an. Aber auch nur manchmal, schließlich musste er sich ja auch noch auf das Autofahren konzentrieren. "Wow. OMG, Wie groß es hier ist und Wow. Schaut euch die Möbel an! Okee... Der Eingang hat ja noch etwas an Bedarf aber die Gänge! Wow. einfach nur Wow!" I''ch war überwältigt. Es ist unglaublich hier. Wenn Blaine das nur sehen könnte...'' "Seid Ihr Kurt Hummel , Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson?", unterbrachen uns zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen. "Ja das sind wir!", antwortete Rachel stolz und lächelte bis zu ihren beiden Ohren. "Hallo. Ich bin Lisa.", sagte sie, nahm Rachel an die Hand und ging mit ihr fort. "Wer von euch ist Kurt?", fragte nun einer der Jungs und ich sagte :"Ich. Und wer bist Du?", er lachte, nahm mich an die Hand und ging mit mir los. "Herzlich Wilkommen erstmal an der FAAC! Ich bin Wes." "Ok." ---- "So da wären wir. Das hier ist dein Zimmer. Die Nummer 21. Falls du fragst, dein Freund hat die nummer 13." und er lächelte mich komisch an. "Ehm... äh. er ist nur ein Kumpel..." "Kurt, ich weiß das du Schwul bist" sagte er und setzte sich auf mein Bett. "Woher? Wieso? Aber.." "Ach Kurtie. Wir wissen alles über unsere neuen Schüler. Also mach mir nichts vor!" Und er lächelte schon wieder auf seine Art. "Er ist wirklich nur ein Kumpel... Solltest du wissen wenn du meinst, du weißt so viel! Er ist der Freund von Rachel." "Und wer ist dann dein Freund?" "Wieso willst du das eigendlich wissen? Du kennst mich gar nicht. Das geht dich doch gar nichts an." sagte ich schon etwas gereizt. "Hey. Lass dich nich von ihm ärgern. Der ist immer so. Ich bin übrigens Nick." kam ein Junge in mein Zimmer. "Hi Nick. Weißt du wie lange David noch braucht?" fragte Wes ihn.. Wer ist denn David? "Hier bin ich!" Und jetzt wusste ich es. Er ist der Junge, der Finn sein Zimmer gezeigt hat. "Hey Kumpel!" sagte Wes, stand auf und nahm David in den Arm. Comming soon :) Bin immer für ideen für die Fortsetzung offen! :) Also immer her damit =) LG Verena Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama